The instant invention relates generally to feces pickup devices and more specifically it relates to a dog waste scoop.
Numerous feces pickup devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to remove and dispose animal feces that are deposited on the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,715 to Casci; 4,205,869 to Mathis and Des. 283,262 to Kline all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.